


Andie

by windandthestars



Series: All Your Grace [1]
Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No work, that was Andie's number one rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andie

**Author's Note:**

> D/s undertones. 
> 
> For sanctuary_bingo (F/F/F and Australia/New Zealand). Andie's been begging to come out and play but I could never find a decent excuse to introduce her.

She's expecting a call or a text with an airport and flight departure time. Instead, she ends up with a tiny slip of paper, the corner of a takeout menu from the look of it, and an address.

"Are you serious?" She asks Anna who shrugs without looking up from the data she was scrolling through on her computer. "If you hurry Liv might be able to give you a ride over to the motorcycle rental otherwise you're going to have to take the bus."

 

She's not sure what she's expecting when she pulls into the drive and kills the engine. It's not like Magnus to toy with her like this, assuming it was Magnus. She sits for a minute considering before dismounting and grabbing her bag, whatever this was she'd know as soon as-

Kate drops her bag, rolling her eyes as Andie throws open the door and runs, feet bare on the hot gravel, to wrap her arms around her.

"Nice hair," Kate smirks at the brightly colored mess when Andie pulls back.

"It's that spray on costume stuff." Andie frowns at her, the serious undercurrent in her voice reminding Kate of just how close she and Will were. "There was a party, Kay's gallery opening in the city last night. I'm afraid the house is still quite a mess. There was a bit of a last minute rush, there always is with her. I picked up what I could this morning but the rest will have to wait till she wanders back from wherever it is she wandered off to."

"So what were you? At the party?" Kate clarifies when Andie doesn't seem to follow.

"Art." The answer makes the reply seem obvious, almost condescendingly so, but there's a hint of humor there, something she had picked up from Magnus Kate figures.

"Too much to drink last night?" Kate can't quite suppresses a smile at Andie's disgusted look.

"Snappy am I? Sorry. Helen mentioned I needed to mind my tongue earlier."

"Magnus?" Kate stops in the doorway of the house and turns to look back at Andie.

"That would be the one."

"I thought-"

"She owed me." Andie shrugs off Kate's surprise as if this were a normal thing, being 'owed one' by Helen Magnus. "She's supposed to let me know when any of you are in my neck of the woods. She conveniently 'forgot' to tell me you were here for almost three weeks. I figured since she didn't want to share-" Angie grins and tips her head toward a door at Kate's right. "She's in the sitting room if you want to go say hi while I put your bag upstairs."

Kate knocks on the door as Andie ascends the stairs, waiting for Magnus to call out a hello before entering.

"You made good time."

"I drove. A bike." Kate continues at Magnus' raised eyebrow, "the roads were mostly empty. I may have gotten a bit carried away. It's a bit intoxicating."

"I'll tell you what's intoxicating," Magnus grumbles with a glance in the direction of Andie's footsteps.

Kate clamps a hand over her mouth to muffle a laugh. "You got in trouble. What did you do? Upend a cup of paintbrushes into the sink. I wouldn't blame you." Kate eyes the collection of art supplies Andie had obviously herded into a corner. "There's enough of them lying around here."

"She was working." Andie's voice startles Kate and she spins around blushing.

"Sorry, I..." Kate trails off with a shrug.

"Strike one." Andie mimics Kate's movements. "Have you eaten? I could whip something up."

Kate shakes her head. "I'm good. Anna won't notice her muffin's missing until after lunch."

"She's as bad as that one." Andie frowns at Magnus who had gone back to her book. "We'll be upstairs when you've finished that." Andie turns to Kate and extends an arm toward the door. "Care to join me?"

It's not a question, so much as a command disguised as a request so Kate doesn't think twice before stepping out into the hallway. "What's she reading?"

"Boring drivel according to her. Pop culture literacy 101 if you ask me." Andie shares a knowing grin with Kate as the pair head up the carpeted stairs. 

No work, that was Andie's number one rule. According to Will she had become even more of a hardass about it after she joined the network. That was before Kate knew her, but that wouldn't be surprising. Andie took things seriously: her work, her life, her relationships, she was dedicated, caring, persistent. Work was work and it stayed that way barring any sort of global catastrophe. It was as much for her own sanity as for everyone else’s she insisted, but Kate thought perhaps she had a bit too much fun enforcing the rule when it came to Magnus.

"She'll be done by lunch." Andie guides Kate into a large bedroom at the top of the stairs. "Don't tell her this but I went a bit easy on her. I would've had a hard time resisting calling to check in if I'd been in her position."

"New York again?" Kate groans. If whatever it was didn't straighten itself out by the end of the weekend either she or Will would find themselves in for another extended stay. Not something Kate was particularly looking forward to.

Andie nods. "I'm surprised Helen's not on me again to take the position. I've told her no twice already. I'm not interested in putting down roots, especially not in the Big Apple. I don't blame her for that either, wanting to have someone familiar at the helm when there's been this much trouble."

Kate nods but lets the subject drop. This is dangerously close to breaking the rules and Kate doesn't want any part in whatever punishment Andie might cook up.

"I put your stuff in the drawers on the right. Always so practical." Andie smirks and Kate holds her tongue. She hadn't planned for a booty call when she'd packed her bag and hopped on a plane eight hours after she had gotten off the last one. The three weeks she'd spent in Auckland had been the longest stretch of time she'd spent in any one place in months. "There's a couple of extra things in there from Helen. You can thank her for those."

Kate's tempted to sneak a look, Magnus' idea of appropriate attire, lingerie included, was always a bit baffling to her, but Andie's taken up a seat on the bed so Kate joins her, falling back on the mattress to stare at the ceiling. "Nice house."

"It's one of Helen's I think. She's never said a thing but there's a room down the hall that when we moved in looked suspiciously like a playroom. Mind you at the time it was empty, but whoever had used it last left the holes in the walls, skid marks on the floor from the furniture. I had Kay turn it into a studio, not that she uses it much, but the light's perfect in the winter. The playroom's in the back downstairs if you're wondering."

Kate turns her head to the side and grins. "As much as I'd love to tease Magnus, try the place out without her, this bed is really freaking comfortable."

"Nap?" Andie's request is genuine, accompanied by a half-stifled yawn. "I was up all night and then had to meet Helen at the airport before I rang Anna."

Kate wriggles off the bed, peeling off her mud-spattered jeans before agreeing. "Only if I get to be the big spoon."

"Demanding." Andie scoots up the bed pulling back the covers as she goes. "But I'm sure that can be arranged. Now hurry up and get in before I fall asleep and you miss all the good cuddly bits."


End file.
